Come on, Stevie sing!
by TRIX19
Summary: "Get in the closet!" Stevie demanded. Zander followed her orders. "Why?" He asked, then closed the closet door. "Shutup! They might hear you!" "Who?" "The Stoned sisters," Stevie then grabbed a knife from her drawer as the piano started playing by itself.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfiction for HTR! I got a little help from LunarEclipse22428, so check out her stuff! By the way, read my other fanfics and tell me what couples you guys want me to do for a one-shot thing. I already made one, The Victory Kiss, so check that out. DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own How to rock, Tangled, The Healing song from Tangled, or Sally's Song/Sing For me Sally (a song which comes later in the story, also pretend that it's Stevie instead of Sally, thank you)**

**Chapter** **1**

It was a normal day at Brewster High. The Perfs were dancing on the tables, Kevin and Nelson were playing Furious Pigeons, Andy Bartlet was making a statue of Kacey with his mashed potatoes, Kacey was on her phone texting, Zander was flirting with a girl, and Stevie sat there poking her food with her fork as she listened to Kacey laugh to _all_ of her texts. Stevie took a small bite out of her mashed potatoes and chewed for about a minute (Since the lunch ladies didn't mash it correctly, leaving it in chunks). Stevie then looked up at Kacey and rolled her eyes. "OMG! Haha... LOL! Oh my... AWWW!" Kacey squealed. Stevie set her fork down and looked at Kacey.

"Kacey, I'm trying to eat here!" Stevie broke Kacey's train of thought. Kacey frowned and looked at Stevie.

"Then why don't you eat?" Stevie then rolled her eyes, noting it was obvious.

"_Hi! I'm Kacey! LOL! OMG! I'm in love with Dea-_"

"HEY STEVIE!" Kacey interrupted. "Nice... um... shirt! Nice shirt!" Stevie smiled and took another bite from her mashed potatoes. At that time, Zander groaned and sat down next to Stevie and Nelson.

"Rejected?" Kevin asked him. Zander sighed and nodded.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Amy was a brat anyway!" Zander explained. Stevie smiled jokingly.

"Yup, she's a brat alright!" The moment Stevie said that Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey started snickering while Zander just rolled his eyes. Stevie then turned to Zander and patted him on the back. "It's okay, guys _and_ girls," Stevie then gave Kacey a glance, "they always get rejected once. I mean, look at Andy!" Gravity 5 all glanced back to see Andy making a sculpture with his mashed potatoes. Kacey's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that me?" Kacey asked. Stevie nodded, and laughed a little.

"Exactly, everyone gets rejected at times!" Stevie then laughed, along with the rest of the band.

"Aww! How cute!" A rude, girly voice said from behind. Gravity 5 turned around to see Molly and Grace, the perfs!

"Molly!" Kacey snapped.

"Kacey!" Molly snapped back.

"Grace!" Grace piped up. They all looked at her and rolled their eyes, besides Nelson who was smiling dreamly.

"Anyway! What are you guys laughing about?" Molly asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Why do you guys sing so low?" Stevie replied. Molly scoffed and stomped away while Grace stood there and filed her nails. About ten seconds later Molly came back and pulled Grace to their table. "Wow."

* * *

They were all in the Gravity 5 practice room. Kacey was doing her vocal warm-ups, Zander was looking in his hand held mirror, Nelson and Kevin were playing around with the drum set, and Stevie was tuning her bass. A phone started ringing, the tune of Beat it by Michael Jackson. Nelson got his blue flip phone out of his pocket and picked it up. "Hello?" Nelson asked. He then groaned. "But... what? Please! Come on... UGH! FINE! Bye! Yes, yes... mom I love you too!" Nelson then hanged up.

"What happened?" Stevie asked her fellow bandmate.

"My mom has guest coming over so I have to leave like... right now," Kacey and Kevin then jumped.

"WHAT?" They both asked.

"But you're my ride!" Kacey groaned.

"Mine too!" Kevin added.

"Well, ask Stevie and Zander!" Nelson reminded them.

"PLEASE!" Both of them pleaded.

"Sure, if you want to help us babysit my neighbor's bratty kid, then welcome!" Stevie replied. Kevin and Kacey shrugged.

"Let's go," Kevin sighed. The three then walked out of the room. Zander turned to Stevie.

"What time do we have to leave?" Zander asked Stevie. Stevie checked her owl watch and looked up.

"Half an hour," Stevie answered. Zander nodded and walked over to Stevie but tripped over Kevin's stuffed animal. Zander then dropped his hand held mirror which shattered on the floor. The two shielded themselves with their hands. For Zander it worked, but not for Stevie. A peice of glass was stuck in her palm. Zander gasped.

"STEVIE! ARE YOU OKAY? DON'T DIE!" Zander screamed. Stevied rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," Stevie assured him.

"No you're not, I'm going to get the first aid kit!" Zander then ran out of the room. That left Stevie about three minutes. She pulled out the peice of glass, winced and held her hurt hand. She then began to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow...  
Let your power shing...  
Make the clock reverse...  
Bring back what once was mine...  
Heal what has been hurt...  
Changer the fate's design...  
Save what has been lost...  
Bring back what once was mine...  
What once was mine.  
_

Stevie took her hand off the hurt one. The hurt one was now fine, like nothing has happened. That's when Zander ran in. "Stevie you okay?" He asked. Zander's eyes trailed down to her hand. "Where is the-"

"April fools!" Stevie screamed and smiled nervously. Zander's eyebrows furrowed.

"Stevie, April fools day was almost a month ago," Zander reminded me.

"Oh... my calender must be demented... or something!" Stevie then smiled. Zander then nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah sure... um... lets go, I guess," Zander and Stevie then left the room.

* * *

**That was chapter one! The song that Stevie was the healing song from Tangled! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoplezzzzzz. Kay, so its a little bit (REALLY) confusing. It will make more sense soon! Oh, and the cover thing of this story will make WAY more sense later on! HAHAHA! DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own How To Rock, Tangled, The healing song from** **Tangled,**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the next day at lunch and Stevie was sleeping on her turkey sandwich. Kacey stared at her weirdly, along with her other band mates. "Um... _Stevie_?" Nelson asked making Stevie flutter her eyelashes and open her eyes.

"Yeah...?"

"Are you okay?" Kevin then asked. Stevie nodded as she slowly sat up.

"I'm just sleepy, that's all," Stevie yawned. Kacey nodded.

"Yeah, obviously!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Didn't get a good sleep?" Zander then asked. Stevie shook her head.

"Didn't sleep at all," Stevie replied.

"Why not? Is dark circles the new thing?" Kacey asked confused. Stevie smiled sleepily and shook her head.

"No, I just... couldn't fall asleep, that's all," Stevie assured. It was then silent for a few minutes.

"Oh yeah! Stevie played a late but awesome April fools prank on me yesterday!" Zander exclaimed making Stevie's eyes widened. _No, no, no, no..._ "Stevie, why don't you show them?" Stevie then shook her head.

"Too sleepy, and I don't have... my fake blood here... so sorry," Stevie lied. Zander sighed and nodded.

"Aww! It was _so_ cool!" Zander whined as Stevie looked at her hair to see a little bit of the turkey in her hair. Kevin looked at Stevie taking out the turkey before replying.

"So... what did she do?" Kevin asked.

"So, she pretended that a broken piece of glass was in her skin!" Zander started. "It looked so real! Stevie even acting like it hurt!" _I wasn't acting__!_ "And when I came back from getting a band-aid it was gone!"

"Stevie! You put on all of the fake-blood in one second?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah, I actually put some fake-blood on the glass first and _then_ me," Stevie told him, trying to play along. Kacey shivered as a grimace traveled across her face.

"Ew, can we stop with the fake-blood please?" Kacey begged.

"Sorry!" The boys and Stevie apologized in unison. Kacey smiled as she went back to her phone and Nelson and Kevin went back to their D.S's. Zander and Stevie just started eating. Zander then looked at Stevie and stopped eating.

"Stevie, aren't you too _young_ for tattoos?" Zander asked, making the whole band stop what they were doing to look at what he was looking at. Stevie looked down and hid her arm under the table.

"What tattoo?" Stevie squeaked. Zander rolled his eyes.

"The one on your wrist!" Zander replied as he pulled her arm from the table. He then observed it. "It's... a flower ..." Stevie's eyes widened. She then looked at her wrist.

"I could've sworn last time it was barley bloomed..." Stevie wonder, accidently out loud.

"Wait... what?" Nelson asked.

"Nothing... just nothing," Stevie mumbled.

"I knew you were bossy and sassy... but a tattoo?" Kacey then asked. Stevie then sighed.

"I had it since I was born," Stevie replied. "And since I was five it's been blooming, starting as a bud... creepy, right?"

"COOL!" Nelson exclaimed. Kevin then looked at her.

"Are you a wizard?" Kevin asked. Stevie rolled her eyes.

"No! Are you an idiot?"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't continued in a while! Review and all that good stuff!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the wait I have just been very lazy... yeah. for like the past month i've been only reading so... yeah. for destiny, another scream, Does it offend you, and Broken inside readers i am continuing today. this is the first thing im continuing... yeah. this chapter is very confusing... very. but i want to confuse you so... hahaha! By the way, Florence is basically Vanessa Marano, Petra is basically Laura Marano, and Isis is basically Lucy Hale.  
**

**Disclaimer: please remind me what the name of this site is again?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"AHHH! Florence! Isis! AHHH!" The two sisters ran towards their triplet to see her screaming in front of a mirror.

"What is it? Are you okay?" The girl with the curled jet-black hair, a dark robe (along with her two sisters who have the same exact robe with the same exact hood over their head) with a loose hood on her head, and brown eyes asked her sister **(A/N imagine Vanessa Marano)**. Her sister, the one who screamed, turned around and faced her sister. The one who screamed looked like a smaller version of the one who asked her the question. She had light brown wavy hair and big brown eyes **(A/N imagine Laura Marano)**.

"No Florence! I'm not okay!" The girl answered. "I have a wrinkle!" The two other girls rolled their eyes.

"Petra, seriously?" The third girl, Isis **(A****/N imagine Lucy Hale)** with dark brown wavy hair asked. Petra nodded and sighed.

"I'm getting older... ugh! Why am I the first to become old? I mean, I _was_ born last out of us three!" Petra reminded them. Florence shrugged as Isis looked at their moon clock.

"The full moon is in a month, if you girls truly want to be sang to we must see her soon," Isis said, turning back to her sisters.

"Wait, why? If the full moon is in a month why should we see her in a couple days?" Florence asked. Isis rolled her eyes.

"Remember last year when her power was weakened because she sang to somebody else? Remember how we had to come to her the next full moon as old women? Well, I am sick of other humans using her, and I'm also sick of her letting them," Isis started. "We must mark her so we may never have to worry about other people using her."

"Oh! Then if she does use it on somebody else then we will take her as prisoner!" Petra exclaimed. Isis nodded and turned back to the moon clock.

"We would beautiful and young forever!" Florence added. "We would be most powerful!"

"Yes, and no one would ever stop us," Isis grinned evilly as she looked at the sky seeing the stars shining.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, i know that this chapter is short! But the next will be longer! Also, i have noticed that I am like the only one who has made supernatural fanfictions...!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! thanks for the comments! I mean, 24 for only 3 chaps is alot! Also search up Sally's Song by Universal Hall Pass, it is the weirdest but coolest song EVER! And sorry for not updating! I have a busy summer!  
**

**Disclaimer: please remind me what the name of this site is again?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Stevie flopped down on the couch in the practice room and yawned as Zander walked in the room. He laughed and sat next to her. "Wow, someone is sleepy!" Zander exclaimed. Stevie gave him a smile and rolled her eyes. She then laid down on the couch, putting her head on Zander's lap. "I mean, first you use your lunch as a pillow and now you're using me!" Stevie looked at Zander.

"Sorry! I'm just SUPER sleepy... still," Stevie replied. It was silent for a moment until Zander sighed.

"How come I've _never_ noticed your tattoo?" Zander asked.

"Well... you probably never expected me to have one." Stevie replied, causing Zander to nod. "So..." Stevie then said, trying to change the subject.

"Wait... so your tattoo grows?" Zander then asked making Stevie return a confused look. "Wow... it sounded more normal in my head!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Stevie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Uh... Stevie?" Zander asked the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me write the song Kacey wanted-" Stevie then jumped up from Zander's lap and started laughing.

"You haven't written it yet? Oh... Kacey's going to be pissed!" Zander then rolled his eyes.

"Yes! I know that! That's why I need your help!" Zander explained. Stevie thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure! We can write it tonight... I _do_ need a ride!" Stevie smirked as Zander smiled.

"Okay, after practice."

* * *

**After Practice...**

* * *

Zander and Stevie walked into Stevie's room. Zander looked around the room and smiled, he has never been in her room... more like he's never been in her house! "Whoa! Did you paint the walls by yourself?" Stevie then nodded. "Nice Coldplay poster! And... What? One Direction-"

Stevie's eyes widened. "Don't tell anyone or I'll rip out your guts and give them to Nelson's cat!" Zander then put up his hands in surrender. "Good!" Zander then started laughing, causing Stevie to glare at him. "What?!"

"I can't believe that Stevie Baskara is a Directionator!" Zander laughed as Stevie scoffed.

"I am _not_ a Directionator! I'm a _Directioner!_" Stevie exclaimed. Zander then shrugged and sat down on Stevies purple bean bag.

"Difference?"

"Big difference." Stevie then grabbed a pen and a notebook and sat down next to Zander. _They're coming..._

Stevie looked around the room, she then shook her head. _Run!_ Stevie ignored the voice. _RUN! NOW!_ Stevie then got up quickly causing Zander to look at her weirdly. "Hey! I put on deodorant today!"

"SHHH!" Stevie shushed. She then looked at the words on her wall which started glowing. Zander's mouth gaped.

"What the..." Stevie then gasped.

"Get in the closet!" Stevie demanded. Zander followed her orders.

"Why?" He asked, then closed the closet door.

"Shutup! They might hear you!"

"Who?"

"The Stoned sisters," Stevie then grabbed a knife from her drawer as the piano started playing by itself...

* * *

**Short! I'm sorry! But I wanted a cliffhanger! Well... Next chapter is going to be creepy my Lovees! Well... Review and all that good stuff!**

**I'm going to update more! I PROMISE!  
**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! thanks for the comments! AHHH! I've been gone forever! Sorry! Winter break... TIME TO WRITE! Also listen to Sally's Song by Universal Hall Pass, that's where I got the idea... the song is creepy but it's still awesome. By the way... I break a lot of promises... sorry... :)  
**

**Also there is some language from Zander in this chapter... I warned you!  
**

**Disclaimer: please remind me what the name of this site is again?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

Stevie looked around the room. She then felt wind blown on to her and turned around to see the window opened. There was then a tap on her shoulder, causing Stevie to turn around.

Isis, the one who tapped Stevie, smiled. "Come to me Stevie. Sing me a little song..." Stevie shook her head.

"No... it's not a full moon! I can't!" Stevie responded. Petra rolled her eyes.

"We've been waiting almost forever you peasant!" Petra exclaimed. "Only sing to us dearest Stevie or I'll-"

"Petra!" Florence interrupted. "Don't force her!" Florence turned to Stevie. "Oh Stevie, you're little known to some... but not to us!" Florence played with Stevie's hair. "In the middle of night there's a luminous sun. It's a little too bright for us to sleep and dream... but you Stevie... you can stop it can't you?"

Stevie sighed and looked at them. "How long? How long have you been waiting?"

"A... _very_ long time Stevie," Isis answered. "We have passed the time playing shuffle with the cards... when you sing your song, then we'll think about you." Isis then took the knife out of Stevie's hand and dropped it on her bed. Stevie looked at the ground.

"What's the deal?"

"Sing to only us, we'll give you power!" Florence answered. Stevie looked up at them.

"I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?" Petra yelled. "We give you a most easy deal and you just leave it there with no trust-"

"Petra!" Isis exclaimed. Petra frowned and flipped her hair. "We have been listening for you Stevie. We truly have... and-"

"I don't care!" Stevie exclaimed. Isis' and her sister's eyes widened, surprised. "I only sing for people who are patient! I don't have that much power-"

"Come on Stevie sing!" Florence exclaimed. Stevie raised her eyebrows.

"What if I don't?" Stevie asked. Isis gave her a fake smile.

"Oh... would you want to know?" Stevie nodded. "Give me your hand."

"No!"

"Give it!" Stevie grabbed her knife but Petra flicked it out of her hands. As Petra did that Florence grabbed her hand. Isis drew a figure onto Stevie's hand, which glowed and then faded. Florence then let go of Stevie.

"I have marked you. Now, if you _ever_ sing to someone else, besides yourself of course, we will come along... and have a little _talk_ with that person..." Isis smiled and her, Petra, and Florence walked towards the window. Isis then turned around. "Also... I see your little friend in the closet, just saying!" And with that the Stoned Sisters faded away.

When they were gone, Stevie stayed put while Zander climbed out of the closet. "What the hell just happened!?"

"Uh... nothing."

Zander raised his eyebrows at Stevie. "Now that is just low Stevie, and stupid! Nothing! Three hot chicks just flew into your room and made your fucking hand glow!" Stevie sighed.

"I know..."

"Sure _you_ know but obviously I don't! And what in the fucking world is a 'luminous sun'!?" Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop swearing and let me explain?" Stevie exclaimed. Zander bit his lip.

"Fine..."

* * *

**Okay... did you like how Zander overreacted? I did... uh... I'M SUPER SORRY! I AM! Was it bad? Sorry if it was! Next chapter Stevie is going to explain almost everything. Notice that I said ALMOST, because that's important. Bye!  
**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I've been gone... for a... long LONG time... yeah. I will be continuing this story every Tuesday! Check out my profile to see when all of my stories will be updated and what day they will be updated on! That made no sense. WELLLLL! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIEEEEEEE!  
**

**Disclaimer: please remind me what the name of this site is again?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Stevie sighed and sat down on her bed while Zander tapped his foot, waiting for an explanation. "Sit down," Stevie told her male best friend. He groaned and sat down next to her. "Okay... now this may be confusing-"

"Yeah! Probably! Because I am very confused right now and-"

"Dude!"

"Oh... yeah. Sorry!"

Stevie rolled her eyes and looked at Zander. "When I was born... I was born during a full moon... at it's peak. Which is midnight."

Zander nodded and let out a breath. "And that means...?"

"Um... it means that I was born at the most darkest time, and not only that but my mom... she was sick. Very sick. Doctors thought she was going to die right after she gave birth to me... but she didn't. Apparently when I was born my wrist was glowing and these words were written on them and my mom was healed."

Zander looked at me. "That makes no sense at all and I'm deeply confused."

Stevie glared on the brunette and kept on going. "For some reason I was chosen to hold a great power of healing. I could heal anyone only if I sang this song. But... healing wasn't the only thing I could do..." Stevie stopped for a moment and bit her lip. "Those three chicks, they wanted me to make them younger... which is a lot of power. And that's why I can only do it during a full moon."

"Whoa! Whoa... whoa! Do you mean that those hot girls are... like... _old?_" Zander asked with disbelief. Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Really?! That's _all_ you can say after I tell you about my freakish healing powers?!" Stevie exclaimed. Zander blushed lightly and gave his friend a sheepish smile. Stevie rolled her eyes, again. "Of course it is..."

Zander eyes then widened. "Wait, you mean that prank you played on me a couple of days ago...?"

"Yup!" Stevie exclaimed. Zander pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is _so_ messed up..." Zander mumbled.

Stevie sighed and nodded. "Yeah..." Suddenly, Zander jumped up and looked at Stevie.

"Wait! What about the mark the 'Pema' girl gave you?" Zander then asked. Stevie, again, rolled her eyes.

"Moron! Pema is Tenzin's wife from The Legend of Korra! Don't you mean Petra?" Zander nodded. "Well...Petra, Florence, and Isis... the mark they gave me... it basically detects whenever I do something magic related. So if I heal someone who isn't them... or me... well... they won't be _too_ happy."

"What?" Zander responded. "So if my finger gets cut off and you heal me... they'll kill me?" Stevie nodded, causing the taller one to sigh. "Well... ouch."

"Not only that!" Stevie then exclaimed. "If keep on making them younger then that means I can't heal anyone else. Not maesters... wizards... nothing! They'll become the most powerful witches... _ever._"

"What's a maester?" Zander questioned.

"Well," Stevie started. "It's like a magical leader."

"Oh~" Zander sang. "You live in like... a fantasy world!"

Stevie laughed a bit and smiled. "Not that good kind..." The two brunettes fell into a moment of silence. Zander broke the silence by sighing and turning to his good friend. He then licked his lips.

"Why are they called the 'Stoned Sisters'?" Zander asked.

"Hm?" Stevie turned to Zander immediately after he asked that.

"Well... that's what you called them. Why are they called that?" Stevie sighed and scratched her back.

"A long time ago... they were chosen to be guilty at these witch trials and well... they were stoned to death."

"But..." Zander started as he furrowed his brows. "They're still alive..." Stevie shrugged.

"I actually... don't know about that," She answered. "I don't know how they lived."

Zander nodded and said, "This is all real... right?"

"Yup," Stevie responded with no enthusiasm. She then turned to her male friend. "Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

**Okay... did that explain a bit? Hopefully it did! TIS IS A ZEVIE STORY! Please tell me what other couples you want! The Zevie doesn't happen til later so... yeah. PEMA! I MADE A LOK REFERENCE! IM SORRY I HAD TOOOOOOO!  
**

**Bye ;))))**


End file.
